An edible liquid packaging machine has a variety of internal components which provide a myriad of small surfaces on which microorganisms may reside. It has been found that spraying the internal components of the machine cabinet with a disinfectant liquid is not effective in killing all microorganisms probably because the liquid does not reach all surfaces upon which microorganisms reside. A liquid spraying arrangement for such a machine must be operable when the machine is closed to the outside environment, and any such arrangement would require the provision of a plurality of spray nozzles, associated tubing and control systems to the packaging machine. This added complexity plus the doubtful effectiveness of such a system itself has resulted in the use of packaging machines of this type under less than ideal conditions. The present invention has solved the problem of providing an aseptic internal environment for an edible liquid packaging machine, thereby satisfying a long felt need in this art.